Voldemort's Counsel
by thebookgirl20
Summary: Voldemort is tired and decides to go Dumbledore for help. He embarks on a journey that includes dinners, events and kindness to the Light side. Some characters are OOC. Story Discontinued.
1. Meetings in the Dark

It was half past eleven when a young, tall, dark haired man stood dressed in a simple expensive black robes in front of Albus Dumbledore's office. He looked handsome and confident, but a bit impatient. He was waiting. For someone to come because, embarrassingly, he had a perfect plan and it was all going well except for the fact of not knowing the password to Dumbledore's office. A man in a portrait nearby was watching him steadily, "What are you doing?" he asked.

The waiting man turned, "I'm here for an appointment with Albus Dumbledore," He stated.

"Would you like me to tell him you are here?" The portrait asked.

"Yes. That would be _helpful,"_ the man stressed the last word sarcastically, which made the portrait man frown.

"What's your name?" The portrait man asked brashly to the somewhat surprised visitor.

"You can tell him it's an **old** _friend."_

Tapping his feet restless, he noticed the gargoyles open and let way for him to pass. He noticed the beautiful carvings on the way up to the man's office. the old man hasn't changed one bit, he sneered to himself. A minute later upon reaching a small platform and a door, he knocked politely.

"Come in," a voice sounded.

In the cosy circular room, sat Albus Dumbledore, behind his desk writing a letter.

He looked up for a moment, then put his writing instruments away. Sitting back in his chair, his face showed one emotion. Surprise.

"Hello, Tom," he simply greeted, not appearing to be shocked by Voldemort's arrival.

"Good evening, _Professor_ Dumbledore," Voldemort chuckled, even though inside, he was miffed with the old coot's reaction.

"Why don't you take a seat, and have a lemon drop while you're at it." Albus was aware of his Muggle hate, obviously, "They are wonderfully tasty and tantalise the buds extremely well, although in measure,"

"Oh I'm _sure_ they do," Voldemort sat down in the warm chair, "And I'm _charmed_ to be offered this apparent... delicacy," Voldemort struggled to find a word for the last part, on purpose, "But you as well as I know that people don't come at **eleven thirty** to eat sweeties,"

"It's a big shame as well, if only more of the students were inclined to confide in me," Dumbledore sighed dramatically, as if no student would ever even think to be in awe of him, "But some pupils never did confide, did they Tom?"

Voldemort stared at the Headmaster's portraits behind Dumbledore, and looking at Dippet, he said, "I'm sure they will,"

"How did you get in?" Asked Dumbledore curiously, although he had some thoeries.

"Doesn't matter," shrugged Voldemort playing with his wand,"What matters is why I'm here and I'll say it straight. I'm tired."

"Well it's nearly midnight, I am too. Tom, be serious, you did not come to your former transfiguration professor to complain about lethargia."

"I'm tired of this battle between us, between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters,"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "You're tired." He said bluntly in a fashion not really of Dumbledore's.

The dark haired boy nodded.

Dumbledore inquisited, "How do you look so similar as to your youth?"

Tom smiled at this, "When I made my first horcrux, I learned that it permenantly made you look like, what you currently looked like, forever, unless you were in a spirit form. It didn't change physical features much, only your spirit's features."

At this Dumbledore looked amused for a minute before asking with a laugh, "Have the Death Eaters seen you like that?"

"Like what?" Tom furrowed his brows at the old man who seemed intent not to talk seriously.

"Like a boy wizard!" Dumbledore finished with a proud look.

"I have grown taller, and more mature to an extent. Besides, Bellatrix Lestrange becomes awfully nice when you look like this,"

"Oh I bet she does, she's a funny girl. Plays with her food far too much. A habit she was fond of in school, I remember,"

Voldemort smirked, she certainly liked playing with something...

"Anyway! You wanted to surrender to us, draw treaties, make friends and such,"

Tom spoke cautiously, "I don't want a surrender, I want a peace treaty. Perhaps some of ours and yours could meet for dinner one day?"

"This is a very important matter in the Wizarding world, Tom. Do you want Ministry involvement?"

"No. Definitely not. Ever."

"Then we must keep this with utmost secrecy. I will invite the most important members of my order and you can invite the important death eaters."

"Agreed," Voldemort said, then offered something he wasn't going to originally, "Can I host it at Riddle Manor?"

Dumbledore scratched his head and then smiled, "As long as you promise to host _dinner._ Not a tradegy."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Tom shook his hand and went to stand up, when the door opened.

McGonagall came in with two students from Slytherin.

"I'm very sorry Professor, but these two students have breached the rules and Severus unfortunately can't deal with them. He's ill and in the infirmary, brewing up Potions for himself,"

"The man needs a break," Dumbledore shook his head, "Why've we got a nurse?"

"Can I leave the children in your care? I will wait for them once they're done so I can take them safely to their dorms,"

She turned on her heel and walked out.

The children were teenagers, about fifth year ones, a girl and a boy.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore looked at them, "It is a particularly cold stormy night, I find, and I think the best solution would be hot chocolate, agreed?"

The students stared at Dumbledore in disbelief, "I wish Snape had colds more often," the girl smlrked. Four hot mugs of brown cocoa with whipped cream and sparkling marmallows had appeared on the table. Two magically levitated to the students who were sitting and the other two were for Dumbledore and Tom.

"Professor Snape thankfully stays in good health, as he is a fine Potions Master as Head of House. Mr Filch would've expelled you two."

"What did you do?" Asked Tom to the students.

"Draco attacked me in the corridor," sniffed the girl suddenly. She had looked upset until the hot chocolate.

"Where?" Tom persisted.

Dumbledore thought he'd let Tom deal with this discipline just to see how he worked.

"I was walking to the dormitory when Draco grabbed me from behind and pushed me against the wall," she said now glaring at Draco.

 _How interesting, thought Voldemort, Lucius's son grabbed girls at night._ He wondered if his father knew this.

"Why were you so late going to dorms?" He asked.

"I needed the bathroom," she said almost too quickly.

"In the kitchen, near the cupcakes?" Tom smirked and looked into her mind, and her robe front which was stained with crumbs and icing,

He moved onto Draco Malfoy next. "Why did you think it was _OK_ to grab her?" He asked.

Draco looked a bit scared at this new man, "I did it for a joke, she always takes things so **seriously**!"

"You pinched my _butt_!" She shouted at him.

"For a **joke,** for goodness sake!" He yelled back.

"20 points taken off Slytherin for being out at night, ten taken off for being in the kitchens, ten taken off for touching inappropriately,"

Dumbledore finally spoke up, "That was a good punishment but if it happens again I will take McGonagall's advice and remove 50 points off each offender."

Then he added on a lighter note, "Hope you enjoyed the Hot Chocolate, goodnight for today!"

They left the room, and Voldemort soon left as well, after they had made plans.

Dumbledore had a lot to tell to a lot of people tomorrow.


	2. Don't be Late

Hogwarts awoke the next day with owls flying in, covered in snow from last night. "Wow,"Ron breathed, "Snow at Hogwarts is magical,"

Hermione laughed, "I can't believe you Ron, of all the words!"

Everyone was in a surprisingly good mood, it being Divination first thing. They finished breakfasting on the food, the house elves had made a special effort today to make the breakfast loook festive. "They really shouldn't bother!" Hermione said, "if we want cool food then we should make it ourselves."

Harry shrugged, "We could go down and thank them, is that fair?" He asked, a bit wary. Dobby was intense most of the time, he'd be like a firecracker in the morning.

But as expected, Hermione took to the idea like extra homework, "That's a wonderful idea, Harry, I'm sure we could make it before first period!"

Harry and Ron had Divination and Hermione had Arithmancy, and so they left the table, rushing down to get to the kitchens.

They walked along down the corridor, past some Hufflepuffs who'd gone down to check last minute things.

"Lovely morning!" A voice shocked the trio who were just in front of the Fruit Bowl Picture.

They turned around presently, seeing Dumbledore. "Hello Professor!" Harry smiled.

"We must have had the same idea of thanking the house elves for Breakfast?" He asked peering down his spectacles.

"Yes, that's exactly the same idea we had!" Hermione answered, "Would you like to buy a S.P.E.W badge?"

"S.P.E.W badge? Well, I suppose so actually. In fact, why don't you Three come to my office? I have to speak about a different matter to you all but that can fit in," he led the way back to his office.

They walked with Dumbledore down to his office, going up the gargoyle protected stairs and comfortably settling in chairs at the top.

"As you know," The Headmaster started, "Lord Voldemort is alive,"

Alive and well, as Harry knew. Unfortunately he'd given blood for the important resurrection.

Dumbledore continued, "Last night, Voldemort arrived at my office. In fact, he was sitting in the same chair your bottom finds itself on, Ron,"

Ron gave an involuntary shiver, and looked uncomfortable.

"My scar was hurting yesterday," Harry said, "It wasn't a bad hurting though like when I have a violent insight into Voldemort's life, it was different,"

Dumbledore smiled, "That is perfectly normal, Harry because he was here last night and he made a deal,"

"A deal!" Hermione said loudly, "Did you make a deal with Voldemort?"

Professor Dumbledore looked uncomfortable and didn't answer for a minute, "Lord Voldemort repents. I have never seen him like this. He is tired of fighting and if he has a good position in the Ministry or School, then I believe it would help all of us."

"You don't mean to say you would let Voldemort into Hogwarts! The parents wouldn't let him teach! The Ministry wouldn't let it," Harry argued.

Ron nodded, "He has a point,"

"The Ministry we are talking about does not believe he exists at all, so that's one thing. He would be Professor Riddle, so that's the second box. After all, it is what he's always wanted," Dumbledore added.

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean, what he's always wanted?"

"When I knew Tom Riddle, he wanted to be a DADA teacher. I refused saying he was too young. Afterwards, all the DADA teachers have only lasted one year until they go," Dumbledore explained.

"Voldemort cursed the teachers!?" The trio were shocked. They didn't know that the current Dark Lord wanted to be a DADA teacher. It seemed so absurd.

"Voldemort has invited me to dinner and I am taking select people from the Order of the Phoenix."

"Will that include us three?" Harry asked. He secretly, although afraid, wanted to go to a dinner like this. It was important and concerned him.

"It may very well," Dumbledore scratched his head.

Hermione was leaning down and she picked up a piece of heavy parchment. It had a Slytherin seal, and words written on it:

 _Dinner will be served at 18:00 in Riddle Manor, Little Whinging. Please come with select Order of the Phoenix members._

 _T.M.R_

"I think Lord Voldemort left this, last night when he came," Hermione handed over the note.

"I think he did." Dumbledore pocketed the note after reading it, "Now I think you three need to go back to class. Here's a lemon drop each," he added, giving them each one. He smiled and closed the door behind them.

The rest of the trio's day went smoothly along, with them wondering all the time about the dinner. Hermione wasn't so sure about this whole idea and neither was Ron. Surprisingly, Harry looked hopeful.


	3. The Dinner in the Dark

**An Author's Note**

 **Thank you everyone who has supported me, by favouriting or following. I hope you all enjoy the next instalment. *Author's Notes will be rare***

The Night of the Dinner arrived and the Order Members all assembled together to take a port key down to Riddle Manor. "Is it really Voldemort's Manor?" Asked Molly in an astounded voice.

"Yes it is indeed," Albus replied, focused on the portkey magic. Molly had came because she didn't want Ron to be alone. _I'm not having my boy with the Dark Lord without me._ It was as strong as her want for Gilderoy Lockhart's tour tickets so Dumbledore gave in. Tonks, Sirius, Mad Eye, Arthur and Lupin also joined.

"We need to stick together and be safe. Pair up. Don't let each other out of your eyes." Moody announced. The trio had half expected him to shout CONSTANT VIGILENCE. And no sooner had it been a minute where no one had really established pairs, he shouted, "CONSTANT VIGILENCE, THE DEATH EATERS WILL BE ON WATCH EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT," Halfway through this sentence they'd arrived at Riddle Manor, in front of the door. The doors were tall and black with polished knockers.

After Moody's speech, everyone had got into pairs. Sirius and Harry, Tonks and Lupin, Molly and Ron, Arthur and Hermione and lastly, Mad Eye and Dumbledore.

Just when they had got their bearings, the portkey turned blue again and a last person appeared. "How in Merlin's name?" Mad Eye yelled, causing everyone to shush him.

It was Gilderoy bloody Lockhart. "Hello!" He said cheerily, as if he hadn't gatecrashed, "I'm sorry but I just touched that on the way home," he pointed to the boot, "And it brought me here, Do you know the way back?" He asked politely,

Albus smiled kindly at the man who looked quite happy, "I think it is best you come with us, we are going to dinner and you are dressed smartly. You can join Alastor and my Group."

Mad Eye looked really moody about this. He didn't like Gilderoy and his stupid attitude of ignorance. The others reminded him of the powerful memory charm though, and he softened. For show obviously.

They were, at last, let into the mansion and shown the Dining Room. Seats were marked out with cute Phoenixes fluttering around above them. The Death Eaters had snakes with green glows above their places. When they saw Gilderoy, the house elves laid one more place. Albus sat at the Head opposite Voldemort, who looked happy.

The Death Eaters were Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Barty Crouch Jr, Lucius, Narcissa, Peter Pettigrew, Snape, Dolohov and Nott.

Sirius and Remus were exceptionally displeased that Peter was there.

"You said ten people altogether, Professor Dumbledore," stated Voldemort as polite as he could while looking at the hopeless case opposite Snape. Snape was very confused, he would've thought Kingsley or Minerva would be sitting there. Not the self indulgent celebrity. It was hard not to laugh at the idiot while he looked at the Death Eaters before him.

"I've never met you!" He gasped as he saw Bellatrix, "I am Gilderoy Lockhart, five time winner of Witch Weekly's best smile competition, you know!"

She smirked at him, nodding slowly, "I should enter that,"

Some house elves came pattering down, "Good morning masters and mistresses! What can I get you? Friends of my Master,"

Hermione decided this was the perfect time to launch S.P.E.W outside of Hogwarts. She had a perfect range of ages and ideologies. "Hello," she bent and greeted the House Elf, causing everyone to look at her in confusion. "You don't need to get me anything! In fact, can you show me where the kitchens are, and I'll get something myself?" She asked.

The Death Eaters and some of the Order raised their eyebrows. Gilderoy, however, didn't know about social rules so he decided to join her. "It's a good idea!" He tried selling it to the others.

"Your idea doesn't really accommodate our dinner, and it would be misfortunate to have two valued members of the table leave and get unnecessary things," Voldemort advised.

Gilderoy protested at this, "I really am quite thirsty though, I need water,"

At once a crack came and a house elf appeared with a tray with glasses of water, lime cubes, ice and sparkling water.

They magically settled at each place.

Hermione sat back, groaning and Bellatrix mocked her. "Ooh I'm Hermione Granger and I won't drink water unless I get it myself! I'm such a big baby," she howled fake tears.

The Death Eaters laughed cruelly except for Snape and Voldemort would both agreed that, "The point of this meeting is to bring together our communities and join forces,"

Lucius sneered, "We stand for such different things, it could never happen,"

"I think if we make it, we can," Dumbledore said, "We can have hope and we can have effort,"

"If we join forces, will we have to follow the rules?" A suspicious Death Eater asked.

"That's the general idea," Sirius pushed with hints of anger. He was losing the patience with these idiots.

As dinner went on, the conversation lightened, and they discussed job positions. "I am happy with my job up in the Ministry," Lucius cleared.

"We know that," Lupin growled.

"Need some Wolfsbane for that voice, Remus?" Severus smirked.

"Hogwarts is in need of a DADA teacher," Dumbledore put his idea forward, "I think Voldemort would suit it very much,"

Molly choked on her forkful, "Voldemort! Teaching at Hogwarts!" She let her guard down for a moment, "We can't have that, that Monster!"

"Molly!" Arthur's eyes widened and he nudged her.

"We all have to learn to get along with each other, not blinded by hatred," Narcissa said with a stern edge. She hasn't spoken but had sat quietly listening to the arguments. Lucius didn't share the same thoughts as his wife as he frowned.

Voldemort concluded, "I'm willing, as are Peter, Narcissa, Barty and Nott. The rest we will work hard to persuade."

He glanced at Bellatrix who looked thoughtful.

Bellatrix looked torn, as if she didn't want to leave the Lord but also her husband. As with almost things, she chose Voldemort. "I'd like to join forces," she accepted and so did they.

This left Lucius, Dolohov and Rodolphus. The stubborn ones. "You are betraying your Lord," Voldemort said casually with threatening undertones, "And you will be punished for this."

The agreed ones, left and went back to the Order's base. After all it was only fair to show them their hideout, after Voldemort had.


	4. Death Eaters and Hideouts

"Stay over at our place," Molly offered, "It's the least you can do for giving a wonderful meal and a lovely idea,"

The Order and some Death Eaters had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. They sat in the crowded little sitting room, which was kept in very good condition. Voldemort and Dumbledore sat on a sofa. The golden trio sat on plump cushions, that'd been transfigured into beanbags. The rest were spread out on armchairs or sofas. Bellatrix and Narcissa kept close, even though Narcissa was talking to Molly.

"We can organise beds easily," Arthur added.

Sirius offered up his master bedroom, "A couple of people can kip in there,"

They had to house Voldemort, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Nott, Barty, Peter, Snape, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Mad Eye (he had warned Constant VIGILENCE and thought only himself truly capable of it) and Gilderoy (After all he'd heard in the meeting, he would probably tell Ministry officials). Arthur and Moly had to go home to look after Ginny and the others. They wanted Ron to come with them but he refused, and Tonks promised to look after the children. "They'll be perfectly fine with me!" She called as Molly and Arthur apparatus out the room.

There were all the other spare bedrooms, and Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to stay in their own room.

The top floor has two usable bedrooms, one which Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed in. The other one was for Gilderoy. He was a harmless fly and about as useless as a fly as well. His important task, was to tell stories to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody hell," Ron huffed, when Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Sirius, Lupin and Gilderoy had left.

"Language, Ron!" Tonks laughed half sternly.

"Why does everyone keep treating us like children? Reading stories with Lockhart! I don't want to read stories with that idiot!" Ron was frustrated. Molly-Coddling wasn't just what Molly Weasley did.

"It's a dark world!" Narcissa reminded him, "You want to keep as happy as you can. Childhood is a happy place. Adulthood- well you can see what happens to adults."

Bellatrix carried on, enjoying telling people off, "You want to listen to that! You're not ready to fight, in fact, if anything you should be listening to the Tales of Beedle The Bard. Maybe your babysitter'll have that one,"

A few people laughed, mostly Death Eaters, but Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron frowned, "You're not my mother, don't tell me off,"

"Ooh," Barty cried, "A minute ago you were being all grown up! Now you can't stand a hit. No wonder Mummy's so protective,"

Hermione rested a hand on Ron's lap, "Stop," she whispered, and he looked at her, "They'll just keep teasing you,"

Harry looked at them both and agreed, "It's Bellatrix, she's only joking. You'll get used to her,"

He was quiet after that.

Harry yawned and fell asleep against Ron and Hermione. "Oh dear," Tonks said as she saw them, "I think I'd better take them up,"

After the trio had gone, the room was quite silent for a moment. It had only Death Eaters in it. "Well, now that the children have gone, do you want to open something strong?" She pointed her wand at a cupboard and fancy glasses and wine came out.

She toasted the air and started to drink. "I want Draco to come, tomorrow," Narcissa announced.

"Draco? But he will want to stay with Lucius," Voldemort sniffed.

"Oh no he doesn't. I'm sure he prefers his mother much more, than that betraying man." Snape pointed.

"I will go to get him, if you do not," Nott offered.

"I think it would be good for me to go as well," Narcissa said. After all, using Nott alone might make them seem cowardly.

Bellatrix was flirting with Barty who had sipped some of her wine. This made Voldemort roll his eyes. Barty looked proud, "I think we should share a bedroom, tonight." He smiled at Bellatrix, who giggled.

"Professor Dumbledore might not let us, the old fashioned coot he is!"

She let out a fierce sharp squeal as Dumbledore entered.

"Right, we have made a plan for the bedrooms. I've brought a couple of house elves from Hogwarts and they will help you find them. Need me however, and I will be here or the kitchen." Dumbledore told everyone.

After that, they all fell asleep in their separate places. Dumbledore lay on the sofa he'd modified in the living room, Mad Eye Moody had also took up digs there.

The night was fairly short and quiet, only a few rowdy noises like Bella and Barty who were silenced by a spell.


	5. Draco's Arrival

The next morning, arrangements were made for Draco Malfoy to come.

"Where is it exactly?" He implored. He knew his mother had left the night before, but his father hadn't. While Nott was there, he talked to Lucius alone. "See, Narcissa seemed alright, on her own. But it goes on like this, with Draco moving in, you and her are gonna drift apart. See when that happens, mate, you'll wish you'd gone with 'em,"

He left the Lord Malfoy with these words and took Draco to his new home.

X X

"So who else is here? Vincent? Gregory?" Draco asked, haughtily. He was looking around at the carved Slytherin type decorations. The portraits showed proud Blacks. There was a particularly gruesome house elf decoration that Draco luckily missed, or he might've puked.

Nott shrugged, "Not exactly, per say. They're not as elite enough to be here. There are a few children you might know however,"

Narcissa glanced at Nott shushing him for a second.

"I suppose I'll meet them, soon then," Drawled Malfoy expectantly.

But they walked in silence for the rest of the trip, for the screaming portrait didn't want to be set off. She wouldn't mind the Malfoy family but they were still people.

They entered the dining room, where the Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix were.

"Hello," Draco waved at the Death Eaters but looked suspiciously at the Order.

"Sit down, sit down," Lupin ushered them, "We've just been discussing a new name actually."

Draco sat beside his Mother and Peter Pettigrew, regretfully. "A new name," he repeated, confused, "A new name for what exactly?"

Dumbledore looked over at him, "Did your father not explain? Ah well. We are joining together Voldemort's Death Eaters and My Order of the Phoenix."

"My father's a death eater, though, why is he at home?"

Narcissa answered this one, "You father decided the.. idea wasn't what he truly wished for and so stayed behind along with Rodolphus,"

Draco raised his eyes and kept silent.

"Anyways," Mad Eye continued, "Let's not spoil a happy occasion. What are the top favourite names?"

Voldemort had a list in front of him, which he read from, "The Order of Death, The Death Phoenix, The Peace Seekers, The Ministry Opposing Minxs, The Blood Band, Dumblemort's Army,"

Laughs went up at some of the names, especially The Ministry Opposing Minxs.

"I am not a minx!" Sirius laughed, "We'll be laughed out of the Wizarding World if we call ourselves that,"

"How about adding Bella's Babes onto the list?" Bellatrix suggested.

"I don't know, you husband might join us then," smirked Voldemort.

She groaned at the name of her husband.

"I think we should be called The Order of the Scar, for Harry's sake," Voldemort admitted.

This was surprising as no one expected Voldemort to name it after Harry at all.

"He did start his nonsense," Snape agreed.

"Not to mention his scar is well known," Molly added.

"Where is he now?" Lupin asked Tonks.

"Ron, Hermione and him went to play on brooms outside. Hey Draco, now you're more informed, why don't you join them? It'll be fun,"

Narcissa tapped him, "That's a brilliant idea, you know darling, you like Quidditch!"

And so he went off.

"House elf," he called as he walked out the door.

CRACK! "What can Kreacher do for you? Master. Child of old mistress and so forth," Kreacher mumbled.

"I'd like my broomstick brought here and for you to show me the way out, where Harry Potter is,"

Kreacher got Draco's broom which was polished and new, a latest present from one of Father's friends. He then followed the House Elf outside to the garden, which, protected by charms, had the golden trio playing on brooms.

"Hi," he called out to them, who saw him and came down.

"Hello Malfoy, didn't expect to see you," Harry said getting off his broom.

"Mother's here so I expect I'll be staying for the Summer with you three. I can't contain my excitement," he sarcastically drawled the last part.

Ron, who was so immersed in the game, didn't let Malfoy ruin it for him though and jabbered excitedly, "Come on, get on your broom and catch as many little "snitches" as you can! Winner gets to push Lockhart in the pool!"

"Really?" Malfoy said, looking over at the celebrity who was sunbathing beside a large pool. "I'm in," he kicked off his broom.

After a tiring session of Quidditch, Hermione surprisingly won. She had been a big fan of Lockhart, but after she found out he had been a fraud she didn't like him so much. Now she was terribly pleased to be the one to throw water at him.

"Shush," Ron said quietly.

They were behind him with a big bucket with magically iced water.

The four jokers laughed spectacularly as Lockhart screamed and fell over in shock to the cold water as well as being soaked beforehand.

"Good idea Malfoy," Harry laughed, "We would not have thought about the ice bucket beforehand,"

"Oh it's nothing, you just learn new techniques when you prank people a lot and Slytherin house does that," Malfoy shrugged.

They went back inside proud that they had totally humiliated Lockhart. "We'll show you our bedroom, but we don't know where you will be sleeping," Hermione talked.

They went upstairs and to their little floor, where two wooden doors sat. One was Lockhart's as they told Malfoy and one was theirs. The room wasn't giant but it had three single beds in it and enough space for other stuff. "I suspect I'll be sleeping in a room near my mothers if not even in her room,"Malfoy said.

"Even if you aren't,"Harry assured, "it still is nice not to be the only children here, it gets a bit awkward,"

Draco thought in his head, that even if they were Gryffindors, they were still people he could hang around with. At least they were clever, he added. Crabbe and Goyle were really thick at the best of times.

They played for a bit more time until dinner and they were all called. "Children," Tonks shouted, "it's dinnertime,"

They all went down together to the largest dining room where everyone could fit in and sat down together as well.

Dumbledore started to speak, he announced, "The decision of the new name for our new association has been decided by vote. We will now be called The Order of the Scar. The name was put forward by none other than Lord Voldemort himself,"

The house elves brought along big silver trays which hadn't been seen for a long time since The Most Noble House of Black used to horse dinners and big parties for other pure-blooded families to join them.

The trays were laden food, and little house elves brought along drinks for the families to enjoy. There was pumpkin juice, Fire Whisky, Gigglewater and Butteebeer. And great ornate jugs of water with lemons and cucumbers.

The Order of the Scar ate a hearty meal and afterwards also to retreated to bed.


	6. Lucius and his Plan

Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Rodolphus and Lucius sat in one of the dark sitting rooms in the Malfoy Manor.

"What I'm angry about is, how the Dark Lord didn't consider us, to be his closest," Rosier argued, as they chatted. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to think the same, "After all we did as well,"

Lucius smiled a strained smile, he thought they were as useful as a rock to the Dark Lord, but he didn't say. If he were to even think about overthrowing Voldemort, he would have to get people on his side. "I cannot change what the Dark Lord thinks but we can get rid of him, and his stupid order,"

Rodolphus added in, with a spiteful tone, "His and Dumbledore's, since they've merged." It was the first time he'd spoken in a while.

Rodolphus knew his wife was on better terms with the Dark Lord, because they had slept together numerous times and always acted like such a pair, he was fine with it. Only, he got treated like a no one, like someone not worth sharing plans with. He would defensively be against them.

The group were planning what to do and when to do it. News of 12 Grimmauld Place had reached them and they had a half arsed plan. "If we can, say, pretend Lucius is joining the Order of the Scar, then we will be inside the HQ, right?" Rosier suggested.

"Well," Lucius pondered the idea for a moment before deciding as they hadn't got any other choice, they would follow the plan.

He sat back as they all picked up their fire whiskies and drank them in silence, they would get back their revenge back soon

* * *

"Voldemort, Narcissa," Tonks called, she had just had an owl come in, and its smart grey-white feathers ruffled as she took the expensive looking parchment from its beak. the letter, was marked with the Malfoy seal, "I think you'd better come,"

Voldemort and Narcissa came to Tonks who was holding the letter for them, "What seems to be the problem?" Implored Voldemort as Tonks sat down on a sofa.

"It's not much of a problem really, only Lucius wants to join the Order,"

"Oh no he doesn't," Voldemort disclosed.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa held the letter out for Voldemort, "It's all written here!"

"I would think..." Voldemort said carefully as if he didn't want to offend anyone, "that Lucius would be more...readable to you, Narcissa,"

"Are you saying I don't know my husband?" Narcissa accused.

"I'm saying I know when people are lying and how Lucius's brain works," Voldemort sounded frustrated and Narcissa decided not to say any more on the matter.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were chatting, in the golden trio's room. The cramped space meant Ron and Draco sat together on his bed, which Ron actually didn't seem to mind. Harry suspected this was after a serious talk with his father and Lupin about this side of the Malfoys.

"How are you, then?" Harry asked Draco. He looked like he was beginning to fit in the surroundings. They obviously weren't as posh as Malfoy Manor or as extravagant, but the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black hadn't completely worn out.

"I suppose I'm getting on fine, here," Malfoy answered simply. He hadn't enjoyed being mentored by adults he'd been taught to not trust, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It wasn't as if Draco had been the nicest person to the Weasley's and his dad had sunk much lower, even fighting in a bookshop with Arthur Weasley.

"This place is a goldmine," Ron looked around, "It may not seem like it, but once you get exploring around, we'll find so much cool stuff,"

"It does seem like a hide and seek place," Malfoy commented, whilst staring at the celing's wooden boards. "It looks like something might be hidden up there," he pointed.

"Yeah no, there's probably just cobwebs and stuff, don't bother," Ron covered up quickly as he saw the place Draco had pointed at.

But it was too late, Draco had stood up on Ron's bed and was now picking the boards.

"Here I'll help," Hermione waved her wand, casting a spell that made the boards fall softly onto the floor like feathers.

A small stash of books and potions lay up there, just tucked away.

"What's this?" Hermione plucked up the book, which said _Twelve Foolproof Ways to Charm Any Witch_ or some dippy cover like that. She frowned disapprovingly. The Potions were clearly love Potions and other gimmicky ones like Beautifying Potions and Complimentary Potions, which made the drinker grow something of big interest to his preferred audience. Information on how to prepare the stuff was in the dippy book, Hermione held.

"Ooh," Draco laughed evilly, "Ron's got a secret!"

Ron was as red as his hair, and before he could open his mouth, Hermione had ran downstairs.

"Where's she going?" Ron's face paled and ran after her like a cheetah.

Harry and Draco laughed together at the sight of them. "Good couple, aren't they?" Harry smiled, and Draco agreed.

"Hopefully it'll be the same after this, although I bet the Potions were your idea,"

Harry couldn't stop himself blushing and nodded, "Ron can't make a potion to save himself,"

"I bet these Potions wouldn't either," Draco said with a dark look, inspecting them.

"What'd you mean?" Harry looked at the bottle in Draco's hand after he'd done some spells to it.

"Love Potions are essentially dangerous, but they can also be poisonous," the bottle had turned a midnight blue and so Draco vanished the contents. "I wouldn't brew that if I were you, ever again!"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Hermione had walked into an Order of the Scar meeting when they were all quiet. She waved the book and showed it Mrs Weasley. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ron's been making Potions from this! And reading it!"

Mrs Weasley looked at it and frowned mysteriously, "This does give off a dark aura, perhaps someone should look at it?" The magic had been strong and that was how Hermione had thought of coming here.

Ron, presently had arrived as well and looked well ruffled, "It's a book," he protested, "A love book!"

Voldemort took the book and did some enchantments to it, then snapped it shut, turning to an anxious Ron, "Where did you get from? Have anyone drunk the Potions? When did you make them?" He asked in a rush.

Ron opened his mouth and gaped, not really knowing what to say. He'd only found the book after all, one day in Diagon Alley, where it looked in a new condition and had been chucked away by someone. He told Voldemort this, who frowned.

"You've seen Horcruxes before, you've been in contact, you know what they can do and will do," Voldemort started, making some Death Eaters raise their eyebrows in shock.

"You think it's a horcrux, my lord?"

The Dark Lord nodded, "I know it is, so now we need Dumbledore and that sword of his,"

"He went to speak to Lucius Malfoy about his...descision," Sirius informed them all.

Voldemort waved his hand as if it was useless now, and continued what he'd been asking Ron, unfortunately, "Bring down the other children,"

Ron went upstairs to get Harry and Draco and told them what was happening, "And now, he's saying my book was a horcrux!" Ron's eyes were lit in shock.

"Well done," Draco sneered, "Picking up random books off the street, and getting someone's horcrux,"

Ron's ears turned that delicate shade of pink they were so used to now, "I didn't know obviously, how could I possibly have known?"

Harry didn't say it, but the clear warning signs were there, and not so pretty damn well hidden. He sometimes wondered if Ron's spirit got lost in parts of their adventures. Then he remembered, it so had.

When they got downstairs, Harry told Voldemort where the sword was, and the Dark Lord destroyed it. Sadly, Dumbledore had not yet arrived from his excursion and probably wouldn't until later on.

"Didn't you want to know who it belonged to?" Harry asked him later, when not so many people were around. Only a few Order members remained, like Bellatrix and Lupin who were involved in a discussion about Magical Properties.

Voldemort took a sip of his nightcap, and said casually, "I could tell from that item, that the person's first soul piece had already been destroyed,"

"You killed someone,"

"For their own good, and peace. And anyways, whoever it was mustn't have been so clever."

Harry took this thought to bed with him, when he crept into the room he shared with his friends. They'd gone to sleep, probably exhausted.


	7. Breaking Ranks

Lucius Malfoy sat stroking his beard, which he'd grown a bit from when his family had left him. He thought of the time when he'd, smirking, left Arthur Weasley's son and daughter, two dark objects that reeked ancient dark magic. They had both been books, and he found out what happened to one quite quickly. The 'Ginny Weasley Chamber of Secrets' scandal had been covered up but he had heard.

And the second book, Ron Weasley had taken that one. That one, he had not heard about. He wondered now, what'd happened to it, and if it was still there, waiting to besmirch the Weasley Name.

He had hated the Muggle loving fool for ages, since he'd first met him. His passion, interest and usage of Muggle lifestyle made Lucius's stomach crawl. How could a pure blood family act like that? Along with the fact they kept popping babies they didn't have money for.

Lucius and his wife had prided themselves on one first class, beautiful, talented boy, not a herd of second class ugly twits.

The wine glass in his hand shattered in anger and Rodolphus came in.

"What's wrong Lucius, what was that noise he asked with a frown, then comprehension dawned as he saw the glass shards.

"Did you drop it?" He asked, waving his wand to get rid of the mess.

"I need a spy!" Lucius sighed, "I need one to spy on the Order and my son and the Weasley's second youngest,"

Rodolphus stared at Malfoy incredulously, "I get the first two," he said slowly, "But the Weasley's second youngest?" He repeated.

"Don't question me, this is vital to bringing down Order members,"

Malfoy's trusted friends gathered to discuss who would go and Rodolphus offered himself up. He was a background death eater who had always supported his wife, it wouldn't look suspicious.

He comprised a letter which was carefully worded, to Bellatrix and sent it. They awaited the owl back conciously.

The Order had refused Lucius, but they may allow Roldolphus. He was, less of a death eater, according to Malfoy, than himself.

"Do you know what we should do?" Roldolphus wonderingly stared at one of the glittering coat of arms, "we should plan some attacks. That'll get the ministry's attention,"

"Why would we need Fudge? He's hopeless," Malfoy snorted, he'd always loathed him, no matter how Fudge had helped.

"Fudge believes the Dark Lord is dead. We can be living proof that he is alive. Then we'll take them to the hideout where they can capture them all,"

Lucius banged a dost on the table, and shouted, "My WIFE AND CHILDREN are in there, I can't do that."

"So is my wife, impreganated!" Rodolphus argued back, "If both have gone to the other side then they are ours to save no longer,"

"Your wife is Voldemort's slut, unlike Narcissa and Draco,"

Roldophus shook his head angrily, "I wish she'd married him instead of me,"

"I know, it is a shame, still, Slytherin's blood," Lucius haughtily recollected.

"Slytherin's Blood? That's all you care about? Blood!" Rodolphus surprisingly shouted.

Malfoy snarlingly stared at him. The reason they hadn't joined the Order was because of blood. Now Rodolphus was protesting. If he wanted to go against their war then he was _more_ than welcome to. When he bitterly relayed this to Rodolphus, the man stormed out the door with a murderous look.

Lucius snorted, then poured more wine.

"Great," Tonks entered the room, "Not another one of these,"

"Who's it from?" Snapped Bellatrix.

"Your husband, actually," Tonks passed the letter over and Bellatrix scanned it quickly.

"This..." she put the letter down and paused oddly.

Voldemort had rarely seen her like this, only if one: she was sad or two: she felt as of her pride had gone.

It was the latter, this time.

Speaking in a voice suggestive of shame in her husband, she announced, "My husband wants to join the Order, and it says in a scribbled note at the end that he has moved from Malfoy Manor,"

It was common knowledge that the _spiteful_ death eaters had stayed with Lucius Malfoy.

Both Dumbledore and Voldemort checked the piece and both agreed upon the desicion. Bellatrix had a say, of course as well, and she decided to agree with her husband to come.

Only those close to her noticed her pride had lessened slightly as she expected her husband to be less than a chicken out.

Lestrange was to come tomorrow and leave all contact with Lord Malfoy, the letter instructed. Voldemort and Bellatrix would go to collect him.

Meanwhile, back in the Golden Trio's world, Ron was shaken slightly.

"I had that book for ages, ages you know!" He stammered more than once in a way that annoyed Hermione very slightly.

"Well, you've said that same sentence for ages and ages as well, Ronald. So please say something new,"

"Can we go to Diagon Alley one day?" Draco piped up.

"Diagon Alley? Why there?" Harry asked, he thought Draco wasn't interested in going places with them.

"I thought I might get some quills and parchment and stuff, y'know," He shrugged, rather coyly.

"Quills and parchment?" Ron frowned as if it was the weirdest thing in the world, "It's the holidays so we haven't got homework!"

Hermione huffed, she did seem to be losing her patience for Ron today, "Homework isn't the only thing you need quills and parchement for. On that," she turned to Draco, "Why do you need it?"

Draco looked as if he probably couldn't keep it a secret and wouldn't be able to if he tried, "I like to write novels occasionally, when I'm bored,"

This made Ron spit his non existent food out. "Ronald," Hermione screeched, "You didn't have food in your mouth! Have you become so used to it that you think it's there all time?"

She stormed out of the door.

"What's up with her?" Ron now stuffed a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"I don't know, she's been like that ever since your book incident," Harry answered, remembering she'd spent a lot of time in the Black's Library.

"Shall we go to Diagon Alley after a drink?" Asked Draco, who just wanted to leave this godforsaken house.

They went to the kitchen and sat down, waiting for Kreacher to bring the drinks. A newspaper lay carelessly left on the table. It was today's, although had been thumbed through a lot.

"Look what it says here!" Harry pointed to the headline.

 _Minister for Magic died yesterday after battling a long struggle with his health, St Mungos confirms._

"Really? He's dead," Ron took a second look.

They chatted for a while about it, then Harry realised Hermione wouldn't be joining them and they set off.

Getting permission from the adults was easy, all they needed was someone to accompany them. Unfortunately Bellatrix had an errand to run, so she offered.


	8. Diagon Alley

"I didn't know he was struggling with a health battle," Ron talked as they all walked up the pavement in Diagon Alley. Bellatrix walked up ahead of them, and the three boys were left alone.

"It's quite sad but mother heard from some people she'd known in the Ministry," Draco admitted, "she knew the minister's wife,"

"I don't think it's sad," Harry piped up, "I never liked him and he always did stupid things,"

It was the truth, Cornelius Fudge had never been a good minister for magic, or a supporter of Dumbledore or even someone who faintly believed bad things could happen.

Bellatrix heard them and started walking with them, realising she was there to look after them. Even if the children did take an awafuly long time to walk. She was used to rushing her way around Diagon Alley, as a supporter of Voldemort, she wasn't that welcome. Which was why the three children had disguises on them so no one would know. They all looked like haughty children from the house of Black.

"The question is," she joined in, "Who'll it be next? One of us? Kingsley is high up in the Ministry and a good friend of the Minister!"

"He'd be a good Minister actually," Ron agreed. Kingsley always soothed everyone with his deep reassuring voice that sounded as if it was all a dream. Harry thought back to muggle life and Morgan Freeman's voice. Then he started laughing.

The others didn't know who Morgan was, but Harry explained.

"So you lived in a cupboard and that's why you couldn't watch the- the box?" Malfoy was curious, it seemed like Harry had been brought up a house elf.

"Yeah, all that because I was magic,"

"Filthy people," Bellatrix shook her head. Se meant to say muggles, but stopped herself.

"I've forgiven them now," Harry simply said a sentence he hadn't said out loud. Dumbledore had made him realise that he didn't have it as bad as it could've been. At least, Petunia kept him.

"When will we tell the Ministry about the alliance? They still think we're looking for Death Eaters," Ron asked Bellatrix.

She pondered for a moment, before replying, "I'm not actually too sure. Dumbledore and my Lord both don't like them very much, and well, what we are doing is technically illegal,"

"If Dolores Umbridge knew!" Harry shuddered to think what would happen to the ministry Witch upon coming to 12 Grimmauld Place.

They found the shop, Draco wanted to visit. It was rather like a bookshop with fancy writing utensils and notepaper and even its own publishing service. The prices were ridiculously high.

Ron and Harry waited at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They didn't really want to browse in that shop. "I wonder how Hermione getting on," Ron mixed his sauce.

"She'd liked that shop,"

"What with quills for five galleons?" Ron shook his head in disbelief.

Passersby didn't notice the two children very much as they walked around going their business, but one was hidden in the shadows watching the group silently. Lucius Malfoy had known it'd only be a matter of time before his son visited that writing shop. His love for novels hadn't escaped his father and although Lucius took no notice, he always knew. The side streets and alleyways in Diagon Alley had proved useful as the day had finally come.

"I think that's me then," Draco collected his bag and walked out of the shop with his auntie. Harry and Ron looked very odd to him but Bellatrix recognised them. They looked like her three children.

"Damn it, Bellatrix came along," Lucius swore after that watching as the tall dark haired woman led the children back up the street. A wizard with filthy robes and yellow teeth laughed at Malfoy senior. Lucius turned to him, and repeated, "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Something he'd told Arthur. It was starting to become a catchphrase of his.

The wizard grinned at him shrewdly and laughed, "Ask yourself that question, son,"

Draco, meanwhile, was telling the others about his new story idea, "I'm getting Muggle fairytales and making them Magic!"

Ron told them about how he'd hadn't heard any Muggle fairytales ever. Aunt Muriel thought them to be worthy of burning.

Apparantly, Draco had a small private selection in his library.

"Father doesn't approve but Mother got me them one day,"

"Your mother was always soft," Bellatrix sighed.

Draco promised to tell them his prototype story when they all got home. But first, they stopped for a meal in The Leaky Cauldron.

A nice cosy table that was tucked away privately suited them and Tom the Landlord got everything right for them. He was scared obviously of Bellatrix's infamous wrath. He was also confused as to if he should hand her in or not. Umbridge had given him a hotline for dodgy visitors after Mr Malfoy's report.

The pea soup, was ordered and thankfully didn't eat them. Ron was too fast to let anything even look at him before he ate it.


	9. Fairytale Ending

When they arrived home to Grimmauld Place, Draco began to read. A worn notebook with his initials stamped on it was the source of the reading and Hermione soon joined them in one of the lounges where they were all sprawled out.

 _Magical Cinderella_

 _Once upon a time, there lived good princess called Cinderella. She was misunderstood and couldn't claim her rights due to her two sisters. They were horrible to her and bullied her out of jealousy, as they were ugly and she was pretty._

 _However, they didn't know that Cinderella had a secret. Her mother had died but was a witch and so this made Cinderella a half blood. She had a magical ability and got one of her mother's friends, whom she called Godmother, to create a wand for her._

 _One night, her sisters went to a ball, for the most handsome prince in the world wanted a wife and they had the most gorgeous outfits. The silks and expensive jewels glittered in Cinderella's eyes as she watched them leave. She cried and cried because she couldn't go. She didn't have a dress but then she saw something. The flowery curtains with gilt and gold on the window could easily be transformed into something. She decided to create the most beautiful dress anyone had seen. It shone and was spun with love and care. Her fairy godmother came along to help her get ready and soon she was queen worthy. She quickly transformed some old vegetables into a horse and carriege then made away._

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry but I've decided to discontinue working on this story. It's a shame but hopefully someone can make up an ending or something and put it under Voldemort's Counsel Two? PM if you do decide to do this. Otherwise, I'm sorry.**


End file.
